Unexpected Love
by PaRaDiSeTWiLiGhT
Summary: When Gordo tells Lizzie and Miranda about his true feelings for lizzie, what will happen!?!? PLZ R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Gordo and Lizzie? haha

Disclaimer: no, i dont own any of the lizzie mc guire characters......DoN't SuE mE!!!  
  
"So, how do you guys think you did on the Pop Quiz?" Gordo asked.  
  
Ethan Craft was walking past.  
  
"Look at how gorgeous he is!" Lizzie squealed with delight.  
  
"Yeah i know. You know what Lizzie? You NEED to go out with him. I think that he likes you, you should ask him out! Don't you, Gordo?" Miranda said quickly.  
  
Gordo looked down at the floor. "You guys know how i feel about Ethan, he has the intelligence of a doorknob!"  
  
"Well, but he is SO hot!" Lizzie excaimed.  
  
Gordo sighed and walked away from his 2 best friends.  
  
"What's with Gordo?" Miranda asked Lizzie.  
  
"I don't know, but something's up. He's keeping something from us! Hey, how about we invite him over to my house tonight and play truth or dare? You know when someone asks you a question for truth, you can't not say anything!" Lizzie said with excitement!  
  
"Yeah, that sounds good!...But what do you tihnk is wroing with him...?? Maybe he is in love!?!" Miranda said with suspicion.  
  
"No way! Gordo, in love? That would SO never happen!"  
  
Both of the girls laughed.  
  
"Well see ya tonight!" Miranda called after Lizzie as they both went their seperate ways to the next class.  
  
"Yeah, coolie!" Lizzie said.  
  
As Lizzie walked to Geometry, she thought about Gordo being in love. Is that even possible? she thought to herself. I wonder who he's in love with? I gotta find out!  
  
AT LIZZIE'S HOUSE, AFTER SCHOOL  
  
"So Gordo, what was up with you today? You were going all postal on us about Ethan!" Lissie said.  
  
"Yeah, you were acting a little bitchy dont you think?!?" Miranda said.  
  
"Well, nothing was wrong with me...you know, i just get kinda sick of hearing about Ethan Craft!" Gordo said with feeling.  
  
"Geezo Gordo, you'd think you were in love with Lizzie!" Miranda said, cracking up. Lizzie started to laugh, too.  
  
Gordo gave Miranda a stern look in the eyes and said, without letting his eyes off Miranda's "I'm leaving, i cannot take this anymore! You guys have no idea who i am in love with, and if it is Lizzie, why would you care? She is the prettiest, nicest, funniest, best girl i have ever met and i dont care what you guys think if i like her alright?!?"  
  
At that point Lizzie and Miranda were laughing so hard they could hardly breathe.  
  
Gordo left the McGuire house with tears welling up in his eyes, because, the girl that he liked didnt feel the same way about him. She thought he was a big joke. Through tears, he thought out loud, "Well I'll show them!" 


	2. New Feelings?

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL  
  
Lizzie and Miranda walked into school together like they normally did. Gordo was walking about ten feet behind them.  
  
"Hey Gordo, sup?" Lizzie called to him.  
  
Gordo glared at Lizzie and turned to the boy's bathroom and hid in there.  
  
"What is with him? Oh my goodness! Last night he was sooo funny when he was joking around about how he felt about you! That was so funny!!!!" Miranda said.  
  
"Yeah i know. i wonder why he left though??!?!?" Lizzie asked Miranda.  
  
"Who knows!!" Miranda said between laughs.  
  
"Well anyway, let's get on to class..." Lizzie said.  
  
"Yeah, we should." Miranda said, still recovering from all of the laughing she was doing.  
  
They both walked on together into their home-room class, still puzzled about why Gordo was so mad. As they entered the classroom, they noticed that Gordo wasn't in his regular seat, he was in the back left corner, where hardly anyone could see him.  
  
"Let's say hi to Gordo." Miranda suggested to Lizzie in a whisper.  
  
"Yeah, okay..." Lizzie said.  
  
"Hey Gordo!!! Whats cookin?!?!?!?" Miranda said loudly.  
  
"Gordo, what up?" Lizzie called to him.  
  
Gordo just glared at them as if he didn't know them.  
  
"Oh, my goodnesss, Lizzie what the hell is up with him?!?!" Miranda asked Lizzie.  
  
"I don't know, but I think it has something to do with what happened last night. We should confront him at lunch. What do you think?" Lizzie replied.  
  
"Yeah, sounds great!" said Miranda.  
  
The sound of the sharp bell hit their ears as they scurried to their seats. They all sat through the most boring history speech ever.  
  
LUNCH  
  
"Ok, Lizzie, where is Gordo??"  
  
"I don't know, but he should be out here!" Lizzie replied to Miranda.  
  
"Maybe he's eating inside?" Miranda suggested.  
  
Lizzie sighed and said, "I don't think so. Gordo NEVER eats inside."  
  
"Oh well." Miranda sighed.  
  
"Hey, do you think that maybe he was serious about his feelings for you, and that's why he is being so rude to us, because he is hurt??"  
  
Lizzie's eyes widened. "I really don't think he would ever like me. Is that even possible? Just think, me and Gordo. Eeech." Lizzie shuddered.  
  
"Hey! I think you guys would go great together! I mean, he is already your best friend. I think you should just give him a try. I think that he is the best guy for you...." Miranda said quickly.  
  
"Um....I don't know...Gordo....I just...I nev-v-ver..thought..o-of him...l- i-i-i-ke...THAT." Lizzie replied uneasily.  
  
"Whatever." Miranda replied, annoyed.  
  
Lizzie looked up and there was Gordo, sitting right next to her.  
  
"Um, hey Gordo! What's kickin?" She said.  
  
"Lizzie, there is something I've always wanted to tell you...." Gordo said in a mysterious tone.  
  
As Lizzie heard every word he said to her, a new feeling rushed over her...like she was in love with him... 


	3. Making Out

To Lizzie's suprise, Gordo leaned in and french kissed her for about 3 or 4 minutes. When he let go whispered in her ear, ''I Love you, and I always will. Will you be my girl? Just think about it.''  
  
Lizzie just sat there in the same position as she was before. Miranda tapped her on her shoulder.  
  
''Lizzie are you in there?''  
  
''Wow. Miranda, he just french kissed me, and he asked me out! What should I say?''  
  
'' Um...I don't know, wouldn't that make things kind of akward between all of us?''  
  
''But, Miranda, I think I just realized my true feelings for Gordo. Ethan Craft? That was just lust. He would never date me! But Gordo, he's so nice, funny, hot, smart--"  
  
"Whoa-Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa! Did you just call GORDO hot?!"  
  
"Well, yeah, Miranda. I think I like him."  
  
"But Lizzie! What are you gonna say to him! What about when all of us go to the movies?! I will feel left out b-cuz you and Gordo will be sitting there making out and I'll just be sitting there! If you guys go out things will NEVER be like they used to, Lizzie! If you say yes, do you realize what a big mistake you are making here?!? If you go out with him and then you guys break up, then Gordo could totally be out of our group for good! DON'T go out with him if you care about me, Lizzie!"  
  
"Well, I care about you, Miranda, but there's just something about the way he kissed me, and the way he looked into my eyes, it felt at that moment that he cared about me more than anyone else EVER did. I think if I go out with him that it would be the best choice for me, I think he would be the best boyfriend i ever will have!"  
  
"Lizzie--No!" Miranda said through tears.  
  
''Miranda! You are being so selfish right now! Who cares what MIGHT happen in the future! Focus on what is happening now, today! I am gonna say yes to him and right now I am very mad at you!" Lizzie yelled at Miranda.  
  
Lizzie stormed off and let Miranda sit at that lunch table alone. Lizzie turned around and looked back at Miranda. Miranda was crying the hardest Lizzie had ever seen her cry. Tears welled up in Lizzie's eyes as she turned on her heel and went to find Gordo.  
  
What should I say to Gordo? Lizzie thought. I'm gonna say yes. Miranda and I will become friends again sooner or later.  
  
Lizzie found Gordo and said to him, "Gordo, I love you too, and I always will, and yes, I'll be your girl, and i always will be!"  
  
"Good, I am so happy for that! Lets go somewhere a little more private." Gordo said as he took her hand and lead her into the Janitor's closet.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo sat down in a corner, sort of on top of each other, and started to make out.  
  
" Wait Gordo. " Lizzie said as she broke their deepest kiss.  
  
"Are you just using me to get some?!?'' Lizzie asked Gordo in a serious voice.  
  
''No way Lizzie! I just thought that this came with the package!'' Gordo said in another harsh tone.  
  
''I guess you're right, Lizzie said.  
  
''Hey, we gotta get to class. One more kiss though." Lizzie said.  
  
Gordo gavew her the deepest, finest kiss she had ever imagined.  
  
''Where did you learn to kiss like that?!?" Lizzie asked Gordo on their way to the next class.  
  
"Well, I don't know, but i guess it just comes naturally when I am kissing the one and only girl i love." Gordo said seriously as he looked deep into her eyes.  
  
"Aw Gordo! Have you always felt this wat about me?" Lizzie asked Gordo, trying to hold back tears.  
  
"Yes. And I think that this was meant to be." Gordo replied.  
  
"So do I." Lizzie said before she burst into tears.  
  
"What's wrong Lizzie?"  
  
"Gordo, don't say a word. Just hug me and tell me everything is gonna be alright!" Lizzie said through endless amounts of tears just as MIranda was walking in.  
  
When Miranda walked in the science lab classroom, Lizzie cried harder and harder.  
  
"Gordo, we have to talk after school." Lizzie said to Gordo through streams of tears. 


End file.
